Dreams of an Absolution
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: A tribute to Shining Zephyr! Originally 'Rebirth by Sleep'. Love rises in a once broken world. Snake and Marth have been reunited! Something surprising their way comes, though. What thrills will the future hold? How will Snake finally toss off his pain?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Welcome to 'Rebirth by Sleep'. This is one of the projects inspired by Shining Zephyr, and her dazzling 'Sunset Horizons'. My heart writes this, hoping it'll provide her with wings for her own projects. I thank you for jumping into this adventure, and I hope you enjoy it! I vowed to never return to this category, but my dear friend caused two projects to take flight. So sit back and absorb a tale of unparalleled love!

Disclaimer: The ingredients of Super Smash Bros. Brawl don't belong to me! How many times must I write these stupid thingies?

Warning: This project contains boy/boy love. It also contains Old Snake in a vulnerable state. If either element brings you the slightest discomfort, please discontinue use of this product. XD

**Inspired by the Kingdom Hearts tale of the same name. Also inspired by 'Lamented Delusions'. Elements of that gruesome, poignant fic were borrowed. All credit goes to that amazing author!**

* * *

The speed of light was put to shame by his heartbeat. Sweat dashed from his body, pursued by demons that could not be seen. His eyes focused on the chosen path, coursing through the swarm of malicious black beasts. A legendary blade struck spawns of dark fire, while a heart shrieked under the ooze of anxiety. Beasts launched out from every possible direction, beady eyes hungry for blood. "Out of my way, you horrid things," he demanded, voice raised above the fierce melee. Hell had spread all around him, sending its minions out for blood. He was determined to not only shield his flesh, but the flesh of others-one other heart in particular.

Fear and wrath were one, reverberating as a solid unit. Reality and surrealism were one, dancing in front of his valorous eyes. The Falchion chopped down beasts that were readily replaced. "Marth," a youngish voice cried out, reaching him from across the room. It belonged to one of Pokemon arenas, firm and resolute. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Machamp pummeled their opponents into submission. Many beasts replaced their fallen comrades, but the two Pokemon trudged on.

"We've got to hurry! If we stand around here too long, the gate will close!"

The prince of Altea winced, pushing back enemies of the night. Sion was unfortunately right. The Gate to Memoria would close if their delay was too long. If the gate closed, no stalwart heart would be able to reach a hostage of the night. It was painful to contemplate, but the possibility demanded attention. "We'll hold them at bay," the Pokemon Trainer declared, back against Pit's. The captain of Lady Palutena's guard, wielding a pair of angelic blades, stared down his enemies with unwavering courage-despite the wounds plaguing his body. Pit was the one to speak next, voice high above the melee-and radiant with the sun's fire.

"He's waiting for you! You've got to get to him, my lord! Hurry!"

In times of dense chaos, mortals couldn't submerge themselves in the power of contemplation. Marth Lowell was trapped in such times, faced with the possibility of losing two friends-and faced with the possibility of losing an adored gem. Beasts flooded the battleground from all directions, releasing high pitched cries onto the vast world. Creatures shrieked, Pikachu released earth-shattering thunderbolts, the ground was immersed in Charizard's flame, Pit lunged out at elated black beasts, feathers scattered-

And a heart throbbed, thinking of a beloved face.

Cries became slurred, disorienting melodies. The night's spawn lunged forth, Pit released frustration in the form of cries-Marth increased his grip on Falchion, struggling to choose his next option-

_Bloody hell! I cannot leave them here! I would never forgive myself if these beasts ripped them apart!_

Pikachu noticed Marth's hesitation and issued an angry 'pika pikaaa'. "Get going, prince," Palutena's captain ordered, blades driven deep into demons. "Our angel needs you! Unless you want to lose that precious light, get moving!"

Wildfire seized the prince's heart, pushing him forward. Placing a lid on elevating fear, he intensified his grip on Falchion and took off. Although the battlefield was ominous, the sovereign's faith in his fellowship would forever remain strong. Fear edged into his eyes, but fire remained dominant. He coursed through the dense clouds of night, keeping his eyes glued to Memoria's fortress. Thoughts of a beloved flower penetrated his tearful heart, overwhelming a soul that ached with fierce loneliness. He was surrounded by the love of friends, but yearned for passion much greater than friendship. He yearned for the magic only love could bring, ravenous at the mere thought of a flower's face.

A beauteous entity of light had been stolen, whisked away by two sovereigns of darkness-Ganondorf and Liquid Ocelot. He didn't know the details behind their collaboration, but something else was painfully clear. The diamond of immeasurable beauty was seized on a balmy night, torn out of a walk under the stars. Marth shared that walk with him, and was unfortunate enough to witness the diamond's capture. His inability to protect his treasure led to overwhelming guilt, and equally poignant shame. Luckily, Fox McCloud and Queen Zelda pulled him out of an unfathomable funk. With their love, he found the strength to rise. He found the strength to pursue his beloved rose, and wouldn't back underneath any challenge. Ganondorf and Liquid weren't his only opponents, though. Pit and Sion weren't the only ones supporting a figure of leadership.

_Have no fear, beloved heart. I'm coming for you. I shan't let any of them have you._

* * *

Breathing was an excruciating task, for several reasons. His body was a pulsating mass of pain, engulfed by fire no mortal should have experienced. He could only tremble as the spirit of love was put to shame, trampled by those without warmth. He could do nothing as hands gripped every one of his limbs, pretending to love but only emitting venom. Laughter, shrill and rapturous, stabbed him as poison infiltrated his body.

"Look at him! He's absolutely pathetic, shivering like a pup without a prayer! Worthless piece of shit! How can you even touch such a thing?"

Kissing, suckling and drinking, Ganondorf didn't give a response until penetration took place. Pain split through his victim's body as a result, but he silenced tearful cries underneath trembling lips. The King of Evil's eyes purred, silently begging him to open his mouth. They were soft, seductive eyes, playing with him as hands toyed with his body. "He amuses me," the tyrant grunted, driving himself deep within the other's body. "I've been waiting for something like him. He may be worthless to the world he once lived in, but he's perfect for me. Filthy, unwanted and devastated."

Kisses rained upon a trembling, tearful bundle. Eyes lapped up fear, loving and tender. "You're adorable," he whispered, voice sweeter than sugar. Meanwhile, another denizen of darkness resumed laughter. "Kiss me," the sovereign of Evil said, stroking his pet's chest. He remained inside of the other's body, relishing the grunts of pain.

"Kiss me, Snake. Let me know how much you want me."

Refusal came instantly. The old trinket spat at his captor, receiving a broad smile in return. "You're just adorable," the tyrant declared happily, grunting as he drove himself deeper into the other's body. Cries broke out as a result, loud and eternal.

"That's it. That's the way. Give me more, my darling! Give me moreee!"

Pain rippled through the old Smasher, tearing through every inch of his insides. A boulder throbbed inside of him, releasing the milk of sheer elation. Gripping his victim's backside, the sovereign of Hellfire released purrs of euphoria.

"You're too cute for words! Oh, words can't measure how much I adore you!"

The immortal enemy of Hyrule knew nothing of love. Liquid knew just as much as Ganondorf did, laughing as the King showered his prey in squeezes and kisses. The captive soon found his head pulled back, and his mouth was soon forced open. Both actions were performed by a giddy Liquid. "This is going to be priceless," the Ocelot said merrily, causing his only sibling to freeze. Adopting a ghastly sheen, he acknowledged what was about to happen. The painful departure of Ganondorf's erection made it all too apparent.

Fear battered an old soldier, swallowing him whole. The insides of his mouth were soon greeted by a moist, engorged mountain. Malicious, childlike laughter drove into his ears as the rock was pressed deep into his mouth, emitting rivers of bitter buttermilk. He could do nothing but drink the foul-tasting liquid, no different from a caged animal being forced to inhale filth. Tears sprang from mournful cerulean gems, asking for comfort that could not be found. "Aren't you thirsty?" the sovereign asked, voice still rich with buttery warmth. "Go ahead. Drink."

That was far from a pleasant invitation. It was more along the lines of a threat. Ganondorf might have been able to charm birds out of trees, but inner intentions were in stark betrayal of sweetness. Disobeying his orders meant death-a conclusion he could not avoid. If the King was dissatisfied with his actions, he'd return him to his friends-after trapping him inside of an inferno. The King did have the power to compose fire, and compose it he would.

Left with no other option, the night's hostage drank. Tears coursing from his sorrowful eyes, he drank. He drank as a child would drink from a mother's bosom. He drank as laughter continued to stab him, and gentle hands petted the top of his head. He drank as another substance surged into his mouth, far worse than the King's milk. Gagging on it, he withdrew his mouth from the engorged mountain-and was instantly horrified. "That was rich," Liquid shrieked, slapping himself on the knees. "That was absolutely beautiful! You're brilliant!"

"That didn't come out of brilliance," the tyrant said calmly, wearing an infinite smile. "I simply needed to relieve myself. It was the perfect place to do it in."

No word in any language could capture Snake's pain. As far as he was concerned, he was no longer human. He was simply a doll: a bleeding and screaming ball of loneliness, silence and grief.

* * *

"Heavens hear me! Release the flames within, cry out my name! Din's Fire!"

Divine blades of crimson lashed against black entities. Shrieks pierced the black heavens as beasts fell, dragged into oblivion by vehement fire. "Are you all right, Ike?!" the Hero of Time cried above the battle's ferocity, Master Sword glowing with wildfire. Ike's Scyther pierced screaming demons, holding fiery eyes as their last image.

"Worry not over me! Concentrate on the creatures around you!"

Shiek bounded elegantly over Link's head, wrapping her translucent rope around an unholy flock. Giving it a sharp tug, she caused the entire group to explode. "There seems to be no end to these wretches," the maiden cried angrily, delivering brutal kicks to surrounding enemies. "Not only do we have to contend with them, but we've got Marth and his band to deal with!"

"I know what you mean," Ike grunted, showering slices of death onto his opponents. "We're worrying about them, and there's a possibility Marth may win this little competition!"

That was right. Marth and Link were intertwined in a race against time, fighting for the same heart. Their clash found its start inside of the Smash Manor, initiated by small tugs and elevating into a fierce rivalry. In the safety of the Manor, sovereign and hero spent their waking moments fighting for a precious flower. Friends marveled at their devotion towards the reclusive, painfully shy Snake, who believed himself to be a fish out of water-and was only able to communicate easily around his two knights. All other Smashers, Bowser and Wario included, showered Snake in affection-but all were unable to pry him out of his shell. Not even the motherly Zelda, who loved him as mother would dote over children, could open his fearful heart. His shyness didn't divert their affection, though, and love elevated once Ganondorf whisked him away.

Time coursed by them in flashes. Before any of them had a chance to react, Ganondorf initiated a collaboration with Liquid Ocelot, Snake's demented sibling. Their beloved flower was carted off to parts previously unknown, but were now known as the Ends of Hell. Two bands of hopeful Smashers dashed after a stolen song, dreaming of future memories. Both bands teetered on the edge of oblivion, fighting off floods while seeking a beloved face.

"Greeeeeat Aetheeeer!"

"Heaven's protection, shield all hearts from darkness! Nayru's Love!"

Love pulsating, heart throbbing, Link cut through oceans of hateful entities. Sadness resounded throughout an aching heart, its chambers remembering the sight of cerulean eyes. Remembering the flight of a first smile. Remembering the joy that emerged underneath a sunny, jubilant sky. Remembering the warm, raspy laughter that met gentle compliments.

_Ganondorf, I swear…if you've tainted him, I'll tear you apart. I swear this, on my sword, my breath…my life._

A flight of stairs knew no end. A prince was in the process of conquering them, heart screaming. The gate to Hell's chambers was closing-

A queen fell to her knees, run through by vicious sets of claws-

The Triforce of Courage led a hero towards a gate-

The swordsman of Crimea released a long, tearful cry-

Wings fell apart-

A prince's heart stopped-

And an old soldier, doused in the scent of urine, blood and sperm, pierced his heart with a blade.

* * *

This was composed to Healing Vision-Angelic Remix. XD

So! What happened to Ganondorf and Liquid?! What will become of our heroes?! What became of Snake?! You won't find out, because this is a oneshot-and it'll stay that way, unless a certain angel of mine wishes for this flower to blossom!

The setting was known by several names: Memoria (inspired by a Final Fantasy 9 setting), the Ends of Hell and the Edge of Oblivion.

Thanks for reading! Love shall forever prevail, as my light for an angel will burn forever strong.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome, friends. Due to positive feedback, I composed the notes for an extra chapter. One of Sonic's adventures gave this tale its new name, by the way. XD My hopes for your enjoyment are feverishly high. Please relax, take in this tale of emotion, and drop me a line! I'm wondering if this should transform into a full-blown project, but I don't know. We'll see once these words reach the heart I love.

**Warning: It's the usual. Boy/boy love, Old Snake exuding emotion…need I say more?**

**Note: The Pokemon Trainer's name is Sion.**

* * *

Once alive with magic, the Mushroom Promenade was trapped inside of oblivion. Silent grief ensnared streets that were once vibrant. Dreadful fate exchanged merry crowds with vicious gales, paving the way for equally merciless thunder. Empty, black businesses were visited by rough winds, unable to sell their wares to customers. Candles sat upon windowpanes, standing in the place of bygone happiness. Peace and bliss were treasures of the past, even though their flights were recent. Newborn memories squashed those particular gifts of life, sending all denizens of life into a black vortex.

Hours had passed since the return of several Smashers, including the liberated Snake. Euphoria was not born in the wake of liberation, though. Snake's captivity spread through the Smashers as wildfire, every significant event shed by the Goddess of Love. Able to communicate with mortals telepathically, she informed Snake's companions of his torture. She was the one responsible for saving Snake's life, right before he had the chance to end it. With her divine magic she intercepted his suicide attempt, gently pulling him into tranquil unconsciousness. Prince Marth and his followers discovered a motionless Snake, wrapped up in a collection of hellish stenches. The old Smasher appeared to be peaceful, but pain would soon greet him. Nayru had been able to send his soul to serene slumber, but it was destined to unearth intolerable sadness. In other words, the goddess had only been able to put a band-aid on immensely deep wounds.

Stalwart heroes returned to the Smash Manor, their hearts doused in pain. Once Nayru made everything clear, Prince Marth Lowell plunged into a pool of fury. His body language stiffened, his face tightened, and his heart raged throughout the rainy days. Link, the other competitor for Snake's heart, made his own pursuit of anger. While Marth took every opportunity to express himself, the Hero of Time fell into silence. That was just as discomforting as Marth's verbal anger. Link was normally a talkative, jovial soul. For the remainder of their journey, he was a rigid soul of dark contemplation. Revenge boiled inside of his mind and heart, evidently accompanied by images of a dying Ganondorf. When injustice seized one's life, a mortal happily composed recipes for revenge.

The Smash Manor's Maidens took stock of the situation. As the lead guardians of the Manor, Princess Peach and her beloved angels endowed the bands with assistance. Peach issued public announcements of Snake's return, while Princess Rosalina and Queen Zelda transported Snake to King Dedede's Infirmary. All were discouraged from visiting the old Smasher, Marth included. The prince feverishly made requests to see his beloved, but all were denied by Peach's faithful stewards. The Altean was repeatedly asked to post himself in the waiting room. The livid, tearful sovereign soon joined many others, seeing a plethora of familiar faces. His rival-in-love was a pensive rock, while the other companions were restless. The Mario Brothers, Wario included, were shaky. Sonic was boiling with anger, just as Marth was. All Smashers bore unique reactions to Snake's detachment, fearing the future.

"By the gods, I wish they'd hurry along already!"

"Try to keep calm, Marth," Fox McCloud put in, hardly able to follow his own advice. Uneasiness wormed its way all throughout his voice. "Rosy, Zelda and Dedede are doing the best they can. We've got to hold down the fort out here."

"How do you expect me to hold down anything, damn you?! The man I adore more than life itself is in danger! Grave danger! His holy body was pillaged by Hellspawn!"

Mario and Wario exchanged fearful glances. Ness and Lucas did the same, both shedding tears. Meanwhile, Link remained silent. He might have been perfectly silent, but his wrath was thunderous enough to match Marth's. "Bloody hell," the Altean prince snarled, pacing. As he spoke, Link assessed his demeanor. His body language and tone.

"I cannot take much more of this! If they do not emerge within mere minutes, I shall-"

A door creaked open. Hearts dropped, hearts stopped, and all eyes turned to a group of Toads. All were dressed in the garments of the Mushroom Kingdom's Security force, informing every Smasher of a looming problem. Ike, an incredibly close friend of Marth's, shot out of his seat like a rocket. "What is the meaning of this?" the Crimean swordsman asked, referring to the entrance of security guards. "What business do you have here?"

There were four guards in all. One, evidently clad in the badges of a chieftain, stepped forward. "I come with orders," he began, adding an elegant bow to his words. "The Manor Maidens discourage all individuals from visiting Solid Snake. His trauma is much too great for the allowance of visitors."

Kirby, clad in his Solid Snake interpretation, let out a whimper. "What state is he in, exactly?" Sion asked, words treading over weak ground. Every last one of the guards lowered their heads, deeply dismayed by the answer they had to give. "He becomes violent at physical content," one guard explained, dangerously close to tears. "He shrieks, lashes out, and then attacks himself. There's no talking to him, either. Words won't do."

"The princess Rosalina barely took him by the arm, and he became paranoid," another guard explained, shaking his head. "He sent her flying. Then he proceeded to tear at himself. Clawed at his chest and throat like a wild banshee. Didn't stop screaming until Princess Peach issued a lullaby."

"Let me through to him! Let me see him, damn you!"

Much against their true will, Falco Lombardi and Ike restrained a rather energetic Marth. "Let me through," he repeated, fists flailing. Tears streaming, heart crying. "I've got to see him! Please!"

Tears arose at the sight of Marth's struggle. The chieftain shook his head, moved but saddened by the prince's tearful pleas. "I'm sorry, young prince, but I'm afraid you can't be allowed through," he said, voice softer than honey. Marth's face fell a million miles.

"Princess Peach, Princess Rosalina and Queen Zelda have enforced a security policy. All well-wishers are strongly advised to stay clear of Solid Snake. Those that choose to do otherwise will be dealt with forcefully. I'm afraid that includes you, Your Highness."

"Sir Snake will remain under the Maidens' supervision," another guard pointed out, stepping forth with a bowed head. Several Pokemon, including Pikachu, issued whimpers of grief. Sion rubbed the electric Pokemon's head, while endowing his other friends with soft whispers of frail comfort. "We cannot say how long his seclusion will last, dear friends. On the behalf of my team, I am indescribably sorry for this news."

Peach's sentinels returned to their assigned posts, which were most likely inside of Snake's room. Zelda, Rosalina and Dedede were probably doing everything in their power to comfort him, while Peach took care of the boiling distress outside. The remaining Smashers kept themselves glued in the waiting room, unable to move. All were so close to a flower they cherished, but painfully far away. They had never felt further from a loved one before.

Prince Marth Lowell of Altea fell to his knees, a sodden bundle of sobs. Pittrius Angellicus Sophitia and Samus instantly aided him, drawing him into their loving arms. Sion Elsche, with Pikachu perched on his shoulder, peered out of the nearest window.

Solid Snake was suffering-

-and his tormentors were nowhere to be found.

* * *

This was composed to 'Dreams of an Absolution', featured on 'Sonic the Hedgehog' (PS3 adventure).

A reader of mine inquired after Marth's accent in 'Stardom'. XD I don't know why, but I've always imagined Marth with a cute British accent. I always picture him saying things like 'bloody hell' and 'by the gods'. XD The accent was magically attached to him long ago, and it's been there ever since. Ike speaks in a similar manner. XD And I just love the language of nobles. It's so regal!

I'm still trying to figure out if this should become a full-blown project. I adore this story, and I compiled additional details to this tale, but the current condition of the Smash fandom is appalling. If this is met with enough positive fire, I'll take the transformation of this fic into serious consideration. It'll run alongside 'Heavenly Hymn' and 'Gravity of Love'. If you, my beloved friends, do not wish for this to transform, I shall leave you with this. So much is left to the imagination, yes? XD

May love forever reign. May the Marth/Snake pairing forever reign! Oh, and by the way, the Pokemon Trainer's name is Sion Elsche. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the third chapter of 'Absolution'. Thanks for coming in! As always, I appreciate the support of my readers. All of you bring such bright smiles to my face. I love reading your reviews, for your radiant feedback adds more spirit to my writing! Your words are always read, taken into deep consideration, and kept close to my heart.

**Warning: Yep, you guessed it. Boy/boy hawtness, Old Snake bubbling with emotion…yadda yadda yadda.**

* * *

For some people, loneliness was an insurmountable hurdle. It was an unavoidable storm, clouding all possibilities for the future. The heart's solitary confinement was brought on from the darkest circumstances, stemming from childhood darkness to the torturous years of adulthood. Victims of loneliness frequently believed in their insignificance, living as if they had nothing to offer. They found themselves trapped, lodged in the fog of nothingness. In their eyes, they meant nothing to the world. They were smaller than pennies, lower than ants and filthier than dirt. Solid Snake was no exception to this, but many people aspired to prove him wrong.

The Manor Maidens were determined to keep him under lock and key. Despite the heart-rending pleas of a desperate Marth, the three maidens were adamant about Snake's supervision. As much as they adored the prince of Altea, they were firm about their duties. It was up to Rosalina, Peach and Zelda to secure their patient's soul. Snake's cleansing needed to be completed without intervention, for he was even weaker than a lock of hair. The motherly maidens were the only ones capable of healing him.

They endowed their friends with updates, whether they offered neutral news or devastation. At times they'd have nothing to offer, delivering stagnant news with bowed heads. Snake was usually asleep during those times. Either that, or he could be found staring out of a window. When the maidens reported a change in Snake's condition, it was always a sign of darker times. The old Smasher was either thrashing about, regurgitating his insides, or sobbing his soul out. The Smashers didn't know if they preferred neutral news or horrid news.

Marth certainly had no preference to either form of news. He would have preferred joyous information, but none was to be given. At first he couldn't keep himself still, boiling with the red waters of frustration and fury. Ike, Samus and Sonic tried their hardest to calm him, but to no avail. He eventually tired himself out, reduced to daily rounds of sobbing and starvation. Link kept his eyes on him all the while, never saying a word. The Hero of Time's silence was another unbearable sight to behold, especially for the Queen Zelda.

On one cloudy day, the legendary Hyrulean broke his silence. He rose out of bed, dressed himself, walked straight into a listless Marth's dorm, and-

-embraced him, repeating the words 'I'm sorry'.

That signified the end of a competition. It also signified the birth of an eternal friendship. Those were the only beams of light, though, and the rest of the day drowned in darkness. The world returned to its usual darkness, lodged in the murky ocean of death. Breakfast gatherings were things of the past. The Manor's kitchens were lifeless, filled with chefs that felt glued to duties. Smashers walked about aimlessly, the Promenade's bus system ran without a single drop of life, and visitors to the Mushroom Promenade were just as heartbroken. The activity of the Promenade dropped drastically, with a reduction in tourism. The only ones riding the K.K. Rool Shuttles were companions of the Smashers, but they weren't wielders of sunlight. They arrived in the kingdom on wings of love, bearing the deepest wishes for their friends-and for the secluded Snake.

Candles continued to burn in window sills, even in businesses. Stores selling Smash memorabilia were supervised by candle sentinels. Smash Stadiums and Pokemon Stadiums weren't filled with cheering crowds but candles, lit by duteous Pokemon Trainers and their Pokemon. Pokemon Centers followed suit, with their nurses and Poke pals transporting little torches. Words were not exchanged, proving that verbal communication wasn't always needed. Hearts were much too heavy to produce speech, so they caused eyes to speak louder than ever.

The Cornerian Fleet paid a visit to the Mushroom Kingdom. On they marched, walking through the dense storm without a word. Once they arrived on the Manor's grounds, they lined up in unison-then performed a time-honored ritual. All soldiers fired off guns in beautiful procession, as they would for a fallen comrade. As beautiful as the ceremony was, Fox couldn't help but notice poison inside of his stomach. "The same ceremony was performed for Dad," he murmured to a nearby Falco, eyes drenched in tears.

"What if I lose someone else? What if Snake goes, Falco?"

News stations were equally somber. Reporters delivered updates on Snake whenever they could, receiving their information from Princess Rosalina. Snake soared in the popularity polls, receiving the encouragement of thousands. Fans, old and new, were livid over their inability to visit Snake, but they did whatever they could to show their affection. Smash Online was flooded with handmade videos, all of them featuring hopeful flocks of Pokemon Trainers, Toads, Kongs and many more individuals.

Much to his dismay, Prince Marth Lowell was eventually summoned from the Manor. His family of Altea required his presence, for his wisdom was required. Matters of nobility needed attention, and as he was the heir to the Altean throne, he needed to tend to them. Issuing fervent streams of 'bloody hell' and 'curse all black souls', he quickly packed a few belongings and stormed out. Prior to his departure, the Manor Maidens assured him Snake would be well taken care-and the Smashers cheered him on. He walked out of the Manor with tears in his eyes, looking back-

-with the fretful eyes of a puppy.

* * *

Days passed. A storm soon came to an end. The sun rose out of its heavy slumber, greeting the gloomy world with a broad smile. Birds emerged from treetops, singing with newfound jubilation. Merry children poured from their homes, happily taking the chance to play in the rain's fragrant remnants. Parents emerged with equal cheer, warmed by the sight of joyous offspring. Several businesses re-opened, vowing to keep up their work in Solid Snake's honor. They even held gatherings, which featured well-wishers for the old Smasher.

Candles were replaced with flowers. Pokemon Trainers utilized the skills of certain Pokemon, with 'Petal Dance' as one of their many moves. They were meant to spread flowery hope, replacing the doom-and-gloom aura of the candles. Many rejoiced at the sight of petals, hearts lightened for the first time in weeks. Old ones were transformed into toddlers, playing and prancing about. Not even Cranky Kong could shrug off the newborn magic.

On one morning, many hearts were surprised. The Manor Maidens urged everyone to attend a meeting, wanting all Smashers-and the entire kingdom-to hear unborn words. Exchanging glances of confusion, Smashers and fans joined together in the Manor's courtyard. News stations, Smash Online and cell phones were portals for those unable to enter the courtyard. The Manor Maidens would make their appearance on one of the Manor's balconies, overlooking the entire courtyard. Princess Rosalina, effervescent and light-hearted, was the first to make her appearance. Queen Zelda and Princess Peach followed suit. All three sovereigns, wrapped in affectionate applause, were surprisingly happy. Noticing their joy, Sonic nudged Tails in the ribs.

"Hey. Get a look at their faces. Wonder what they're so chipper about."

The little fox, bandana wrapped around his right arm, shrugged. "Beats me. Guess we'll find out soon!"

"This better not be anything bad," Fox McCloud muttered to Falco Lombardi, grabbing the bird's arm. The commander didn't notice it, but the aerial pilot squirmed at the contact. Their relationship had been cloudy prior to Solid Snake's return, but during the old Smasher's seclusion, the McCloud found himself in dire need of comfort. The Lombardi inwardly loved the McCloud, but couldn't garner the valor to confess anything. Luckily, grave times brought the murkiest of hearts together. "Nah," the bird said, desperately grasping onto his normal demeanor.

"I don't think we're in for a roller coaster drop. The gals wouldn't look so happy if they had bad news to bear."

The radiant Rosalina held up her hands for silence. She quickly gained the grounds she needed to speak, and spoke with a divine glow. "Dear friends, I thank you for coming," she began, Zelda and Peach at her sides. "Thank you for joining me on this glorious day! I would also like to thank you for the support you've given…to an extremely precious friend. All of you have been invaluable treasures to Solid Snake! All of you should be proud, for you opened up the heavens and unleashed all of their warm, endless love!"

Hundreds broke out in cheers, but others became worried. Fretful glances were exchanged, and equally fearful murmurs followed. Peach held out her hands for silence, then took Rosalina's hand. "Thank you for your kindness. Thank you for your unwavering love! We're not the only ones that wish to thank you, though. There's someone that wants to give an extra special thank you."

"I'm sure you'll recognize him easily," Zelda put in, enjoying the sight of newborn radiance. It didn't take half a second to realize who the 'someone' was. "Allow us several seconds, and you shall see a face you hold dear."

Hearts stopped. Mouths dropped, awaiting the future with bated breath. Zelda and Rosalina dashed off behind the balcony's curtains, soon followed by a giggling Peach. Wario, who had lost a tremendous amount of weight, rubbed his hands together. "Pretty boy Marth would hate us right now," he snickered, giving his words to a grinning Bowser.

Slowly but surely, Old "Solid" Snake emerged. The duteous, adoring maidens were at his side, gently escorting him out into the open. The entire gathering wished to break out in wild cheers, but pressed a tight lid on itself. Hands clasped together, hoping for the birth of happiness. Hearts kept their silence, and all eyes were glued to a precious gem. Many faces fell at the sight of a thin, fragile soul, but hope didn't vanish. Cerulean blue eyes slowly scanned the cloud of boiling anticipation, tears brimming and smile growing. "Hey," the old one spoke, killing a painful minute of silence. As the maidens did, he issued his voice into a Lumas star's microphone. At that single word, the assembly pierced the heavens with cheers. Silence was regained several moments later, due to the soft intervention of Rosalina and Peach. "Hi everyone," Snake continued amidst chuckles, eyes twinkling. "Nice to see you all."

"Nice to see you too," a female Trainer called out, with her Pokemon jumping into the air. They echoed her words, each using their unique language. "It's about time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty," Jet the Hawk shouted, cupping his hands to his mouth. As many others did, he wore a dark blue bandana around his arm.

The old Smasher lowered his head, still smiling but dangerously close to tears. "Thank you…for coming to see me. I'm glad you're all here…but…I'm…I'm r-r-really sorry. I'm so damn sorry."

Peach and Zelda wrapped their arms around their trembling angel. Faces fell, tears arose, and hearts sank. Listening to Snake was like watching a one-legged puppy die. "I'm so damn sorry," the old soul repeated, face buried into his hands. The tearful Lumas star placed the microphone near, so his words could still reach all. "N-N-Nayru t-t-told me everything. She showed me everything. I…I t-t-turned this place into a fucking graveyard. I'm so damn sorry!"

Wails struck the air, crushing thousands of hearts. Children and elders alike began to cry, rubbing at their eyes. Pokemon whimpered and lowered their heads. Li, standing between his sister and grandmother, bowed his head-hat in hand. A few Trainers, male and female, broke out in tears. "You didn't do anything," Amy Rose shouted, making her way to the front of the crowd. A collection of 'yeah's broke out behind her. Additional protests followed, many of them filled with pumped fists. "Nayru showed you how much we love you," Pit cried out, standing amidst dedicated angels. "She told you everything to prove how precious you are! She wanted you to see how much we need you in our lives, Snake!"

Similar statements followed suit, all of them coming from souls of pure, infinite love. Snake acknowledged their words with tearful orbs, gazing at them with the sweet innocence of a baby. "I don't know why any of that happened…" he whimpered, hands wringing at one another. "I d-d-don't know why…they saw fit to…t-t-treat me like that. I…I d-d-don't know why they did…such awful, shitty things to me. I…I would like to know, though. I want to know why…they saw fit to treat me like a shitty doll! They took me away, and…he forced me to do-"

At the mere thought of Ganondorf, Snake was transformed into a heartbroken wolf. Wailing, howling, he plunged head-first into a sea of tears. He was instantly wrapped in the arms of maidens, head caressed and ears receiving tender whispers. "No living, breathing being should EVER be exposed to such bullshit," the old soldier wept. "No one should ever be forced to surrender themselves to Hell! No one should ever be treated like a piece of shit, EVER! _I _shouldn't have been treated like a filthy puppet! And I don't even know why they did that to me!"

Nods of determination were exchanged. A silent Link closed his eyes, thinking of his Master Sword. He also thought of plunging it into a certain someone. "You've got courage," Captain Douglas Falcon shouted, rushing to the front of the crowd. He then threw a salute. "You've got courage, Snake! You're one of the most remarkable men I've ever met!"

"He's right," Knuckles the Echidna added, fists punching at one another. "It took a lot of guts to share all of that! You should be proud of yourself, pal!"

The next events were miraculous. Pidgeys, Spearows and Pidgeots took flight, soaring high into a sun-lit sky. Cheers and whistles paved their path, rising beyond the galaxies. Sunshine spread throughout the courtyard euphorically, bringing new life to sodden forms. So many were alive with love and encouragement. Sonic's large family threw their cheers into the cauldron of life. Donkey and Diddy Kong cheered wildly with their family. Pokemon and their Trainers sent their voices into the skies above. So many hearts supplied so much love-

-they lulled an exhausted, sobbing old man to sleep. He fell asleep within the arms of maidens, face doused in rain water.

Peach endowed the crowd with additional gratitude. Rosalina and Zelda gathered Snake between them, gently charting him back to his Infirmary room. Cheers rose against the sunny ether, every one filled with newborn bliss. One thought streamed through the minds of many, each syllable covered in childlike anticipation.

_I can't wait for Marth to come back! _

* * *

This was composed to Enigma's 'Gravity of Love' and (I know it, it's surprising) a Disney song. 'Beauty and the Beast', to be exact. XD And I'm darn tootin' proud of it!

I know Snake's in young form for 'Brawl'. I just think he's so sugary sweet in old form, so I had the rapid age progression kick in. The FOXDIE virus isn't too nice, but I had it join the picture. Old Snake is just too cute! Old Snake is just too cute! XD

Jet the Hawk is from Sonic adventures-particularly the Sonic Riders saga. Amy Rose also hails from Sonic's life.

Nayru, featured as a telepathic voice of love, hails from 'Ocarina of Time'. She's a goddess of Hyrule.

Can you imagine what a skinny Wario would look like? Not too pretty. XD But he was so upset over Snake, he couldn't eat. Poor thing. XD By the way, Snake spent four weeks in the tight care of Rosalina, Zelda and Peach.

I refer to Toon Link as 'Li'. His grandmother and sister, as you might have guessed, are featured in 'The Windwaker'. XD They live on the adorable Outset Island.

One chapter remains. Guess what happens in it? That's right, kiddies! The Snake/Marth reunion! Be prepaaaaared!

**Lots of love to all.**


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome, kiddies, to another chapter of 'Absolution'. This tale has been a great deal of fun to write, and your feedback brightens my entire experience! Thanks for joining me. XD By the way, this isn't the final chapter. I thought of a fifth chapter this morning, and _that _will be the emotional finale. You'll be in for quite a shock, let me tell you! Don't waste your time in making predicaments, because you'll most likely turn out to be wrong! Bwah ha ha!

**Warning: Boy/boy love, Old Snake, emotions…yep, it's all the same. XD No likey, no ready.**

* * *

It took him four long, aggravating days to return. His disgust at visiting Altea was sky-high, and he gained no pleasure from the return to Smash Manor. Angry at being torn from Solid Snake, Prince Marth Mischa Altea Lowell saw fit to share his fury with the world-and had no qualms about it. Receiving the news of Snake's awakening caused him to explode, wanting nothing more than the sight of his beloved. For all he cared, the crown could have jumped out of a window. All he wanted to do was look upon a beautiful flower's face, for his heart was in dire need of air. It needed life. Rejuvenation. Happiness.

He returned to a world of light. The Mushroom Kingdom had lost its plague of rain, ever since Snake's awakening. All businesses re-opened, excitedly selling their wares. Balloons and floats rose into a rejuvenated sky. Children ran alongside parents and friends, chatting about their agenda for the day. Pokemon Trainers gathered in cafes to discuss battle strategies, all of them optimistic and eager. It seemed as if they discovered a greater level of fervor, one that put their past spirit to shame. They were far beyond excited about their careers as Trainers, ready to take on even the biggest challenges. Evidently, a certain Smasher's story inspired quite a few people.

While he was happy to see the kingdom's jubilation, Marth was indescribably worried over Snake. He was able to open his eyes and greet the world, but according to Rosalina, his energy was painfully low. He slept frequently, and wouldn't awaken for hours. The Lumas Star Princess remarked on how adorable he was whenever he snuggled into his bed (makeshift or otherwise), but the Smasher's obvious cuteness didn't relieve the prince. In addition to that, Snake ate like a mouse and had a frail voice. There was an immense improvement in appetite, considering he refused to eat anything prior to his revival, but a mousy appetite provided little excitement.

Cursing his inability to attend Snake's speech, the Altean prince stormed into the Smash Manor. Warm greetings were readily supplied by Pokemon, Smashers and Toads, but none of them were acknowledged. Samus nudged Ike in the ribs, observing Marth as he coursed closer to King Dedede's infirmary. "There goes Romeo," the blonde muttered playfully, pretending to be scornful. She was actually radiant, glowing with the bliss of a proud mother.

A flock of Pokemon, Toads and Smashers followed Sonic the Hedgehog. In mere seconds, he rallied those of a mischievous nature. Wanting to hear the conversation between Marth and Snake, every last one of them scurried behind a pre-occupied prince, then huddled behind Snake's door. "Who's selling popcorn?" Fox (still close to Falco) asked, to no one in particular. Sion gave him a good-natured scowl.

"Screw the popcorn. We're gonna need some tissues in a minute!"

"_Quiet down," _Pikachu ordered, waving his small arms in the air. _"If all of you continue to make noise, we won't be able to hear anything!"_

Silenced, all of them pressed closer. "They're probably locking lips in there," Pit whispered to Samus, who giggled in return. "That's why we can't hear any voices. There aren't any to hear!"

Pit was just a little off the mark. There was silence in Old "Solid" Snake's room, but it wasn't due to kissing. Kisses had not yet been born, but caresses were streaming through life's gentle rhythm. The prince had his beloved flower's face cupped, and his fingers fondled his portrait of immortal happiness. Tenderly he touched, caressed and cherished, smiling through immaculate tears. "The heavens saw fit to bless me," the sovereign declared happily, speaking as if he had stepped into sunlight for the very first time. "I am truly alive, looking upon the entity of divinity."

Ike turned to the nearest companion-Sonic. "Does he have a brother?"

"Nah uh. Heard he has a sis, though."

The eyes of a baby slowly opened, acknowledging the river of life. Two sets of orbs joyously melted into one another, both pairs glowing with happiness. "My darling," Marth said tearfully, voice delivering a hymn of euphoria. He continued to caress the older male's face, touching Heaven's greatest gift to mankind.

"My love, my angel, my air. I have returned to you, beloved, and the heavens cannot fathom my happiness."

Both faces were happy for an ephemeral eon, then Marth's face fell. "They cannot fathom my pain, either," the soft Altean added, nuzzling his head against the other's. "I was unable to protect you, my dear heart, from Hell's wicked vices. My weakness led to your capture. They tormented you, and I could do nothing. I failed you, my sacred miracle."

"You didn't fail me, baby," a raspy yet warm and sugary voice cooed, hands stroking a prince's tears. It was painfully hard to hear Snake, so Mario requested the presence of a Lumas microphone. Out of the two, Snake was the only one with the capability to notice it. Both prince and legend were much too wrapped up in each other to care, though, making a spy's mission successful.

"You did everything you could. You came after me. That means a hell of a lot to me."

"I did not protect you from the nightmares you endured! Regardless of how _beautiful _your heart is, I do not find its brilliance comforting! I left you to Ganondorf's devices! What's more, I left you with your _brother!"_

A much older male exhaled, evidently weary from the verbal deliverance of thoughts. "You didn't hand me over to them, babe," he said, smile capturing the warmth of the heavens. "Things got out of control. You came after me, though, and…well, to tell you the truth, I've been surrounded by so much love, I'm _swimming _in it. I'm gonna be all right. I have so many people that love me. They all may be insane, but they love me. _You _love me, and…I love you."

"Oh darling…my darling…"

Two minutes of silence passed. Pit exchanged a merry nod with Luigi, eyes shining with the day's resonance. "Ten coins if you can guess what they're doing," the angel whispered cheekily. The plumber shook his head, pretending to be disgusted.

"That challenge is-a pointless. Everyone-a knows what they're doing!"

"I don't think they're going for the big whoop-de-doo," Sonic put in, shaking his head. "It might be a teensy bit too early for ol' Snake."

Captain Falcon's smile lit up an entire galaxy. "No fear, dear friend. Just give them time. I'm sure they'll unite in no time at all."

Meanwhile, in the Manor's courtyard, a Hyrulean legend practiced the art of the sword. The Master Sword glittered underneath brilliant waves of sunlight, pouring every beam onto its owner. Pidgeys and Pidgeots soared in the skies above, and-

-thoughts of revenge poured through a hero's head.

* * *

This little ditty was composed to 'Dreams of an Absolution', and the Mirror's Edge soundtrack. XD

Now, this was supposed to have been the last chappie, but I thought of one more chapter. It is a chapter I must post, for your viewing pleasure. XD It'll shock you! Thrill you! Captivate you! Will life take a turn for the worse? Will newfound happiness last, or will darkness return? I'm not saying squat, other than this: the final chapter features some rather surprising decisions!

Thanks for reading, and take care!


	5. Chapter 5

Today, children, you'll receive another chapter of 'Absolution'. This tale will end with this chapter, but the epoch of love has only begun. Thanks for falling into this adventure!

**Warning: Yep, you guessed everything. Boy/boy love, Old Snake, emotions…the whole bit. No likey? Find another yummy. For those of you tired of seeing these warnings, I apologize, but you would NOT believe the idiocy I've encountered. XD**

* * *

The Smash Manor experienced the magic of a fairy tale. It had spent eons in darkness, but love flourished in its wake. Torrents of rain were replaced by waves of golden, invigorating sunshine. Harsh gales walked out of the door, replaced by gentle, playful winds. The Mushroom Kingdom was awakened to a refreshing degree of joy, brimming with energy that knew no end. Its denizens were ripe with endless energy, overjoyed at the mere signs of life. The kingdom had been filled with magic prior to chaos, but with Old "Solid" Snake's return, the magic of life increased its radiance. Everything became brighter-much brighter.

The Smash Manor would have been perfect for a child's musical. Princess Peach's stewards saw fit to burst into song on a daily basis, merrily putting their thoughts into song. Their melodies annoyed some of the stiff residents, but no true harm came about. A particularly stiff resident, going by the name 'Bowser', eventually picked up a tune of his own. It was hard to cast off the Manor's energy, and it wasn't because of the Pokemon and Toad floods. The return of a certain friend's heart revitalized all, including the King of the Koopas. Seeing Snake alive (and coherent) propelled him to call up his family, lending them an immense invitation to the Manor. Rosalina and Zelda exchanged a smile at Bowser's invitation, knowing the future calamity of Smash Manor. Bowser's family happened to be a rowdy bunch.

Peach, Zelda and Rosalina remained close to Snake, but no longer were they attached to him. The old Smasher was able to move about on his own, conversing with those around him. Smashers, Toads and Pokemon waited on him and foot, always making sure he was comfortable. Sion and his Pokemon were particularly fussy, worrying over the smallest coughs and dust specks. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails took turns giving him back massages. Toad always asked him if he wanted anything to eat, always ready to rush off to the kitchens. The Manor Maidens were summoned whenever he fell asleep (which happened quite often, much to the dismay of the smaller and gentler Smashers), but no feverish emergencies came about. Peach explained that Snake's body simply needed to recover, having been through Hell itself. There was another point she missed, though.

Being in the presence of overwhelming, all-consuming love lulled his soul into slumber.

Then there was Marth. Devoted, tender, sweet Marth. When the prince wasn't spouting off 'bloody hell' to his adoring friends, he showered the older male in the warmest affection. Whether he was asleep or awake, Snake received the warmth of ancient romance from Prince Marth Lowell. At one point, Snake commented on how Marth treated him. The Altean's praise made him feel beautiful, he said. And the prince replied:

"You _are_ beautiful, David."

And so, Marth used his birth name-for the very first time.

Life certainly was bright-too bright to be true, but undeniably alive with magic. The Mushroom Promenade boiled with activity, the Manor never slept, and the Brawl season awaited. With a certain Smasher's revival, the brilliant fun of Smashing could be initiated for a third season.

First things first, though.

* * *

He stumbled through the entrance, trying to push gelatin stumps forward. The Manor Sentinels glared at him, none too pleased with his presence. If it hadn't been for Princess Rosalina's presence, they would have cast him right out of the door. She was his ticket to the Manor's insides.

No one else wished to embrace him, either. Everyone actually used him as a dart board, faces glowing with the deepest hatred. The Smashers certainly weren't pleased to see him, and failed to understand why Rosalina allowed him into the Manor. Pokemon bristled, led by the belligerent Pikachu-who was ready to send off a world-shattering shock. Toads whimpered, Toads glared, and Smashers balled their hands into angry fists. "What's he doing in here?!" Pittrius Angellicus Sophitia cried out, his level of fury demanding an answer. Sonic spoke next, face wavering between nonchalance and wrath.

"Um, that's what I'd like to know. I know he was in the Melee season, but…"

Voices stormed into the air, all throbbing with violent anger. Smashers, Pokemon and Toads alike gave a voice to their wrath, clearly unhappy with the entrance of a certain figure. Her only supporters, of course, were Zelda and Peach. "Everyone, calm yourselves," the Queen of Hyrule ordered, raising her hands into the air. Silence soon fell, but it was tainted by uncertainty. Frustration was another ingredient to stained silence. "I know this seems strange, but please place your trust in us. He wishes to bring about no harm!"

"Yeah, well…" Pit muttered, hands on his dual blades. Meanwhile, a seemingly apathetic Link kept a hand on his sword's hilt. "We'll see about that. If he tries anything, these blades will be the last things he'll see."

"That's only if we don't roast him first," Sion vowed, hands on his belt of Poke balls. At his side, a wrathful Pikachu bristled with intense energy. Charizard, eyes glistening with venom, threatened to set someone's body on fire.

"Let me join you," the Hero of Time said, speaking as if they were joining hands for a sunlit stroll. "I can help out."

Zelda sent a glare to all companions-including the trigger happy Link. "Everyone, please calm yourselves," she repeated firmly, placing herself in front of the worried Rosalina. "Just trust us. We know what we're doing."

Unwavering silence followed her words. Eyes continued to roar with vehemence, but words didn't escape from mouths. A silent, lone Smasher was transported between Toads and the Manor Maidens, head bowed and body trembling. Eyes burned through that Smasher's skin, threatening to kill him for a single misplaced breath. Even the Yoshis were ablaze with anger, eyes posted on the lone wolf-and filled with a surprising, staggering amount of wrath. No one was too happy about their guest, and Marth would certainly be angered by his presence. All discovered the Altean's anger in a manner of minutes, entering Snake's infirmary room. Once the blue-haired prince caught sight of the lone wolf, he whipped out Falchion in a heartbeat. A certain someone curled up into the fetal position, increasing the blue angel's fury.

Rosalina stepped in front of the solitary wolf, arms outstretched. "Marth-"

"What is he doing here?! I demand an answer!"

"Hey! I wanna know too," Sonic put in, raising his hand.

Rosalina didn't move an inch. "Marth, it's all right. Stand down."

"Bloody hell I will! Do you expect me to believe that hogwash, when the man I adore is trembling at the mere sight of that wretch?!"

Voices thundered into the air, all of them coming from devoted stars. Smashers, Toads and Pokemon protested the lone wolf's presence, words clashing against one another in sunny skies. Even the smallest Smashers, Li and Lucas included, delivered their fury. Not even Mario held his silence, despite the differences in Princess Peach's stance. The regal flower of the Mushroom Kingdom, clad in her favorite red dress, placed herself at the head of the congregation. "It's okay, everyone," she cried above the melee. "Lower your guard! If he wanted to hurt Snake, we wouldn't have let him in!"

"She's right."

Hearts and bodies froze. All eyes went to Snake in a clasp of lightning, widened to their limits. Marth voiced the questions on all minds, eternal devotion mingling with confusion of titanic proportions. "Have you lost your mind, beloved flower?! That man ravaged you!"

Smiling, cloaked in a river of sunlight, Snake delivered his thoughts on the situation. Despite the wrinkled condition of his body, he looked very much like a youthful anger. Glowing in spirit of sunshine, he spoke with empyrean tranquility. "He wasn't alone," he stated, taking note of the lone wolf's distress. The wolf was down on one knee, and clearly rattled. A demon of the night had throttled him, and delivered incredibly high damage. One could say that the lone wolf resembled a frightened child, one forever scarred by nightmares. "Don't forget about my brother."

Silence soared into the infirmary. King Dedede brandished his trademark hammer, but was shushed by Samus. Rosalina, Peach, Zelda and several Toads parted, revealing the King of Evil's complete presence to Old "Solid" Snake. The dark sovereign remained on one knee, head bowed and body shaking. Marth, boiling with frustration and fear, gripped his beloved Falchion. Link fingered the Master Sword as if he wished to play ping pong, appearing to be perfectly calm. "Well?" the oldest Smasher put forth, directing that lone word to Hyrule's eternal enemy. Sion tightened his grip on a rather powerful Poke ball, and Pikachu's cheeks unleashed perilous streaks of electricity.

Shivering, fearful and surprisingly shy, Ganondorf lifted his head. No longer did he wield the mists of pure darkness, wandering through a remote wasteland of pain. "I…I came…to deliver an apology," the sovereign began, earning a collection of gasps. Several tightened their grips on balls and blades. Link continued to appear perfectly relaxed, seemingly pleased with the day's sunshine.

"I now know of the pain you went through," the King of Evil went on, voice shaking. "I now know…of the poison I forced into your body. Because of my newfound knowledge, I am sorry. I'm infinitely sorry for the pain I put you through, Snake."

Cerulean blue eyes scanned loving, devoted faces. Then they returned to the crest-fallen Ganondorf, who didn't have a smile to his name. "Your brother closely observed our time together," the sovereign added, every syllable lathered in fear. At the mere thought of Snake's sibling, he shuddered. "His memory captured everything, and…he thought…it would be fun to put me through the same situations."

Digesting the other's words, Snake nodded. He now had the proof he needed to solidify something. Liquid definitely was an entity of evil-and most likely one of the darkest entities of all. "I do not deserve your forgiveness," the sovereign of darkness said, voice diving into sadness. Several gasped at the absence of black intentions. Never before had they seen Ganondorf in such a state. Not even Link could ignore the King's condition, taken aback by his enemy's demeanor. Liquid must've dealt extreme damage.

"I simply give you an apology out of compassion. Now…I wish for you to end my life. End it, so I may cast off my shame."

Still bathed in a robe of sunlight, Old Snake emerged from his bed. Marth gasped at his lover's movements, inwardly wishing he'd remain still, but the old Smasher endowed him with a comforting smile. Ganondorf unsheathed a blade from his belt, holding out for the older male to use. All eyes were glued to Snake as he contemplated his next move, perfectly calm and content. A minute elapsed before he closed his eyes, ready to deliver his heart's thoughts.

"You know…if you had given this to me a short while ago, I would have gladly killed you…then I would have taken my own life. I actually tried to end it all, but…I guess Nayru saw fit to interrupt me. I'm glad she did, because…I've learned a lot, by being here. I've seen a lot."

Jaws dropped in severe shock. "You're not the one you used to be," the old soldier said, throwing the blade to the side. "You're not the black heart I once knew. You aren't bitter and twisted, unlike my brother. You've clearly been hurt, you understand the pain I went through, and…well, life's too short for grudges."

Jaws dropped even further. Gasps rang through the infirmary, flying to the heavens on wings of disbelief. Glowing, radiant with sunlight, Snake extended a hand to the fallen Ganondorf. The King stared at it confusedly, treating it like the tentacle of an alien. "My body may not return to the way it once was," an old legend said softly, eyes warm. "But my heart can heal. And it will. I know it will. It'll heal because I'm here, surrounded by a bunch of idiots that love me. Despite all of the shit you put me through, despite all of the nightmares and suffering, I bear no will towards you. I forgive you, Ganondorf."

A sovereign of oblivion took the hand of an old hero. A prince's heart was consumed by the sweet milk of enchantment, captivated by the size of that old hero's heart. The Manor Maidens shared their tears, feeling as if they had released a beautiful baby bird from the nest. Samus shook her head as doves took flight, spreading their wings across the crystal blue field of dreams.

"Well well well. And I thought Pit was our only angel."

* * *

This was composed to the Tomb Raider: Underworld OST.

Final chappie! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading, and remember: this is only the beginning! Stay tuned for more fun from Aurora Productions! Bwee hee hee.


End file.
